Entre dos Uchiha
by Blacklady Hyuuga
Summary: Muchos largos años han pasado y aunque una parte de su corazón lo dejó atrás regresa al lugar que lo vio nacer. No solo para inundar a su familia de felicidad sino para encontrar a esa mujer que le robara el corazón pero... la vida no es fácil.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto.

Este fic participa en el topic **Escuela Shinobi: Creacion de fics** del foro **La Aldea Oculta Entre Las hojas.**

Advertencia**: OoC, Semi AU.**

La idea original es de **RinneRik****k****udo** cuyo contenido textual es el siguiente: Un fic ShisuHinaIta, en donde la pareja inicial sea ItaHina pero, oh sorpresa, Shisui regresa a la aldea ya que resultó ser que nunca murió, sino que sobrevivió por circunstancias que las dejo a la imaginación de quien tome el pedido. Después, Itachi le presenta su mejor amigo a Hinata, y en ese preciso instante comienza la química entre ellos. El final también lo deja a la imaginación del autor, pero de preferencia que termine como ShisuHina. Puede ser un short-fic o un long-fic.

.

.

.

Prólogo

.

.

.

La tenue luz de la vela parpadeaba a medida que la fresca brisa pasaba por la mullida ventana apenas cubierta con un trapo viejo y a punto de romperse como producto del paso del tiempo.

Sus ojos levemente abiertos trataban de pasearse por la habitación pero solo veía sombras, bultos pero no podía diferenciar claramente las figuras. Intentaba moverme pero su cuerpo no cooperaba ¿Cómo llego hasta ahí? ¿Porqué su cuerpo se negaba a moverse? ¿Porqué estaba tan cansado? Y mas importante aun ¿Quién era? Por más que intentaba enfocar su mente en un punto exacto no podía recordar.

Solo las vagas imágenes de una batalla pasaban por su mente pero nada mas. Impotencia, esa era la palabra que podría usar para describirse en ese momento. No se movía, ni hablaba y su visión era casi nula, el sentido más desarrollado en ese momento era el oído y lo sentía casi inútil considerando que estaba paralizado a merced de esa persona que lo ¿cuidaba?

En su mente sabía que no había peligro sin embargo deseaba saber muchas cosas que de solo pensarlo se sentía agotado.

Cerró sus párpados tratando de hacer volver alguno de sus recuerdos pero se encontró sumiéndose en un profundo sueño. Estaba mas cansado de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

.

.

.

Cuando despertó plenamente sentía la garganta reseca, sus fuerzas aun menguadas pero podía moverse, levantó una mano y lo primero que hizo fue quitar la venda que cubría sus ojos ¿Cuando había llegado ahí? La primera vez sus ojos no estaban cubiertos y ¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Qué era ese olor? La venda que antes cubría sus ojos estaba impregnada en un liquido que olía a... no tenía idea a que pero era completamente desagradable.

Observó a su alrededor y de a poco la vista se aclaraba, una tenue sonrisa se formó en sus labios antes de tratar de levantarse e ir por un poco de agua.

Solo colocar un pie fuera de la pequeña e incomoda cama escuchó el sonido de la oxidada puerta al abrirse. Enfocó sus oscuros ojos hacia el recién llegado encontrándose con la suave sonrisa de una anciana.

—Has despertado querido, ya pensaba que no lo harías— dijo mientras caminaba con parsimonia hacia él.

El joven de azabaches cabellos la observó un momento mas antes de finalmente asentir con la cabeza ¿Quién era ella? ¿Lo conocía?

—Disculpe— su voz aun sonaba ronca, no recordaba ni siquiera quien era pero tenia esa extraña sensación de que su voz no sonaba así — ¿Usted me conoce? ¿Sabe mi nombre? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cómo llegué? — Una leve punzada en la cabeza le obligó a pasar su dedo indice y pulgar en la cien.

La anciana levanto su vista hacia él y sonrió, era normal que quisiera expresar sus dudas pero ella no tenia respuesta mas que el hecho de saber donde estaban.

—Querido, quisiera tener las respuestas que buscas, desafortunadamente no es así, te encontré a las orillas del rio. Estabas moribundo, tus heridas eran bastante fuertes y el golpe en la cabeza solo empeoraba la situación de tu cuerpo— respondió mientras comenzaba a calentar agua en una vieja tetera.

El joven suspiro antes de recostarse nuevamente para mirar el techo de la humilde choza.

—Tenias esto en tu poder— comento la amable mujer mientras sacaba de una bolsa una pequeña placa toda llena de sangre y destrozada la tela, aun así se veía la insignia que representaba una especie de ¿remolino? ¿hoja? O una combinación de ambas. Sus negras orbes se abrieron levemente antes que un dolor agudo lo traspasó y sumió en la inconsciencia nuevamente.

.

.

.

Despertó todo lleno de sudor y con la sensación de haber dejado parte de su vida atrás. Las imágenes en su cabeza eran demasiado rápidas, no podía distinguir ni un solo rostro familiar. Ni un lugar siquiera. Solo estaba consciente de la terrible punzada de dolor cada vez que trataba de recordar.

Había pasado mas de un año y aunque actualmente se había acostumbrado a ese lugar, a esa amable anciana a quien cariñosamente llamaba abuela y a las personas que vivían en las inmediaciones. Solo que le faltaba alguien. ¿Tendría familia que lo buscaba? ¿Lo extrañarían? Pensar en una posible familia que lo buscaba traía a su corazón una sensación de vacío que ni las chicas con las que acostumbraba a salir podían llenar.

En medio de la noche estiró su mano y tomo la bolsa vieja donde tenía la placa que lo acompañaba cuando fue encontrado herido. La tomó entre sus dedos y la miraba fijamente, como si el trozo de metal le fuera a dar las respuestas necesarias. En mas de una ocasión quiso ir en busca de ese lugar pero no se sentía ben dejando sola a su salvadora.

Desde ese momento en que despertó la mujer quien desinteresadamente lo ayudó se convirtió en su responsabilidad. _**Y un ninja jamas olvida sus responsabilidades Shisui**__. _Sus ojos se abrieron por una fracción de segundo y de inmediato volvió la cabeza. Nada, nada mas que la ventana moviéndose y aun así se levanto para ver los alrededores.

Caminó un poco y quiso detenerse pero no pudo. Parecía que sus pies cobraban vida propia. Era pasada la medianoche cuando comenzó a caminar, su cuerpo lleno de adrenalina comenzó a moverse con mayor rapidez y para cuando quiso darse cuenta corría por las copas de los arboles. Se sorprendió por la audacia y enseguida comprendió el porque era tan habilidoso. Solo un ninja podía moverse de esa forma.

Una sonrisa adornó sus labios mientras experimentaba el uso de sus habilidades Shinobi. No era presumido pero se percataba que era bastante habilidoso ademas de ser muy veloz.

Solo se detuvo cuando los primeros rayos del sol revestía la tierra con su manto dorado dando vida a la naturaleza. Pasó su mano por la frente limpiando el sudor de ella y emprendió su camino de regreso. Ciertamente no recordaba mucho pero era un pequeño avance.

—Oba chan he recordado algo—informo alegre el chico de cabellos azabache.

—Que bueno hijo, me alegro por ti. Espero que cuando vuelvas a casa te acuerdes de esta vieja que te cuidó.

Estaba feliz, si no estaba pero recordar solo significaba volver con los suyos y dejarla sola de nuevo. Un fuerte abrazo del chico y una sonrisa le dieron tranquilidad a su angustiado y viejo corazón.

—Oba chan, incluso si recordara toda mi vida jamas te dejaré sola, eres mi familia— comentó en voz baja transmitiendo calidez— Por cierto, mi nombre es Shisui, sin embargo puedes seguir llamándome Shiro.

Shiro, un nombre poco común y que tenia un gran significado. Ese chico no debía tener mas de 18 años cuando lo encontró y ciertamente no esperaba que se recuperara sin embargo demostró no solo que es fuerte, también ha demostrado su valía en el trascurso de ese año que la ha acompañado.

* * *

Bien, espero que haya sido del agrado de todos los lectores. Pido disculpas si encuentran errores de redacción y ortografía. Rinne, espero que cumpla con tus expectativas.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto.

Advertencia: OoC, universo alterno donde no ocurre la masacre Uchiha

Pareja: ¿ItaHinaShisu?

Rated: T

* * *

.

.

.

Chapter one

.

.

.

* * *

Aun de rodillas ante la tumba de ella miraba el horizonte y lamentaba la tan terrible perdida pero de alguna manera la tristeza no embargaba del todo su corazón pues la mujer que por algunos años lo trató como un hijo murió en paz y armonía a mitad de la noche y con una sonrisa adornando su arrugado pero encantador rostro de mujer mayor.

Se levantó y dejando el ramo de rosas blancas partió hacia el lugar que lo vio nacer. Hacía más de un año que su memoria regresó completamente pero la presencia de esa noble anciana le impedía dejar todo atrás y regresar a casa. Tenía más que una deuda de vida, ella lo salvó no solo de la muerte sino también de la soledad.

Mientras vivió en Konoha trató de alejarse de la vida social enfocándose solamente en su vida como ninja. Así eran todos los Uchiha, así eran los ninjas de élite pero estando con su abuela descubrió que no era necesario llevar una mascara todo el tiempo, con ella no había necesidad de ocultar lo que en realidad era, un alma libre, amante de la paz y una persona realmente agradable para con el resto del mundo.

Pudiera decir que alcanzo del todo la felicidad pero no era así, un pequeño agujero en su corazón le impedía alcanzar la felicidad y bien sabia él porque era. Su alma ansiaba, anhelaba regresar a su amada aldea y ya no tenia motivos para posponer su regreso.

Una tenue sonrisa adornó sus labios y haciendo uso de su velocidad se perdió en la inmensidad del bosque recordando a todas esas chicas que lloraron su partida la noche anterior en que se despidió de todas.

.

.

.

—Su cuerpo nunca fue encontrado, tal vez la corriente lo arrastró hacia algún lugar y de alguna manera se recuperó— Comentaba despreocupado Sasuke.

Para él no tenía sentido visitar un ataúd vacío solo en conmemoración de la _muerte_ de uno de los prodigios del clan.

Él lo conoció en el pasado y sabía que era un excelente ninja, no tan genial como su hermano pero si mejor que todos los demás.

Un pequeño golpe en su cabeza lo hizo volver la vista de mala manera pero al ver el rostro serio de su madre decidió que lo mejor era guardar silencio. Pudiera ser un poco insensible pero sabia como ser discreto y en definitiva era mala idea enfadar a su madre.

.

.

Shisui era el hijo de su difunto hermano mayor Kagami Uchiha y así como sufrió la pérdida de su hermano también sufrió la pérdida de su sobrino al que amaba y cuidaba como si de un hijo más se tratase.

La matriarca Uchiha cerró los ojos un instante para evitar que la humedad de las lagrimas inundaran sus ojos y recordaba ese triste día en que ocurrió todo. Era tan irónico que después de haber evitado que Danzo arrebatara los ojos a Shisui y por consiguiente el golpe de estado planeado contra Konoha apareciese este sujeto y matase no solo a su sobrino sino a tan valiosos shinobis de la hoja.

Dos años habían transcurrido desde que se evitó la tragedia a su familia. Dos largos años en los que ella oró a las deidades y agradecía por aun conservar a su familia intacta, dos años en los que lloró por la perdida de su sobrino.

Tan joven, talentoso, todo un prodigio dentro del clan pero aun así la codicia y la envidia segaron su vida. Odiaba a Danzo, odiaba a ese ser con toda su alma pues por él su familia estuvo a punto de desaparecer, por él había perdido a su otro hijo porque eso era Shisui para ella.

Shisui debía de estar velando por ellos junto a su padre desde el cielo ¿Verdad? Y aun cuando trataba de convencerse de esa verdad, en lo mas recóndito de su corazón sabia que algo no cuadraba, tal vez su hijo menor estaba en lo correcto al asumir que Shisui pudo haber sobrevivido pero ¿Era eso posible? ¿No era solo el deseo de una madre por verlo sano y salvo?

Un pequeño y doloroso suspiro salio de su boca mientras sentía la mano de su hijo mayor sobre su hombro reconfortándola.

— Estamos con usted madre, sabemos bien cuanto ha sufrido porque también sentimos la perdida de Shisui pero hay que ser fuertes—. Comentó Itachi en comprensión a su dolor mientras Sasuke solo rodaba los ojos exasperado. Las muestras de cariño no eran lo suyo y menos cuando aun no estaban en la seguridad de su hogar donde las paredes evitaban que intrusos lo vieran comportándose como un humano mas.

Aun así al ver la expresión rígida del rostro de su padre y el ceño fruncido de su hermano mayor no tuvo mas opción que acercarse y darle un poco de consuelo a su madre.

.

.

.

El clan Uchiha nunca ha sido conocido como el mas festivo dentro de las tradiciones de la aldea sin embargo que el próximo cabecilla de la familia fuese a cumplir años suponía una celebración especial así él no estuviese de acuerdo, es que llevarle la contraria a su madre era difícil. Prefería tratar con hombres pues a estos podría hacerles entrar en razón a los golpes, sin embargo ¿Como hacerle frente a las decisiones de su madre sin herir sus sentimientos?

Bien sabia que esa fiesta de cumpleaños no era mas que una escusa para lo que en verdad planeaba la astuta mujer, es que según ella sino se involucraba en la vida de sus hijos jamas tendría nietos y Mikoto Uchiha ya tenia a la candidata para ser la futura madre de sus nietos.

No era una mujer mayor pero ya había entrado en la etapa de querer consentir a sus nietos _¡¿Por que no tuve una hija!? _Solía lamentarse la mujer pues suponía que de haberla tenido esta ya tendría hijos. No como los hoscos de sus hijos.

Itachi era amable y caballeroso pero tan antisocial que prefería estar de misión todo el tiempo a compartir su tiempo con una linda jovencita. Incluso cuando estaba libre en la aldea se encerraba en su habitación y solo salia por estricta obligación. La mayoría por asuntos relacionados con el clan y _¿Quien mas salia solo por asuntos relacionados con el clan?_ Se preguntó la astuta mujer _¡Ella! La hija mayor de Hiashi Hyuuga._

La chica ya no era la próxima líder del clan pues había dimitido en favor de su hermana menor, sin embargo debía ocuparse de los asuntos hasta que su Hanabi tuviera edad suficiente para hacerle cara a la situación.

Mikoto la conocía de hace mucho, en su juventud fue muy buena amiga de la madre de Hinata. Siempre pensó que ella y Sasuke serian buenos amigos pero su hijo era aun peor que Itachi para relacionarse con los demás. Detestaba salir y mas aun si era en compañía femenina ¿Que le pasaba a sus hijos? ¿Acaso eran asexuales? No, se dijo obstinadamente mientras sonreía. Como que se llamaba Mikoto Uchiha que no solo lograría que sus hijos tuvieran buenas esposas sino que le dieran muchos nietos. Esperaba al menos cinco de cada uno.

.

.

.

—Hinata sama— llamaba una de las tantas chicas del servicio mientras se paraba al frente, hacia una reverencia y entregaba un pequeño pergamino.

—Muchas gracias— Tomaba la encomienda y la revisaba ahi mismo en el pasillo. Se quedo casi pasmada al ver de que se trataba. Sus mejillas se encendieron cual tomate maduro y su pulso se disparó.

Tenia una invitación para el cumpleaños numero 23 del genio Uchiha y en su mente aun estaban frescos esos recuerdos ¿Como iba a verlo a la cara luego de tan vergonzosa situación? En todo caso ¿Por qué le dejaba esa invitación luego de lo acordado.

Se mordió el labio nerviosamente mientras pensaba que hacer.

—Hinata sama ¿se encuentra bien?— Preocupada la chica preguntaba. Hinata absorta en sus pensamientos no la escuchaba, solo sabia que debía serenarse y la mejor manera era entrenando. Guardo celosamente la invitación dentro de sus ropas y se despidió cortésmente antes de salir corriendo. Aun tenia un par de días para pensar en que hacer.

.

.

.

* * *

Estoy de vuelta como se podrán cuenta, sin embargo un grave problema de falta de inspiración me ha atacado sin embargo quiero decirles que asi como trabajo en este fic también lo hago para actualizar todas mis otras historias.

_**Jibril Suriel, Nabiki Saeba, RinneRikudo, Ciielo Riin, ArcanaMoon, Invader Zam, karla-eli-chan, cinthya, KattytoNebel, nowordsfornow, Hinataotsutsuki-sama, OroroMisao 1**_. chicas y chicos muchas gracias por sus review. Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado tanto como el anterior.

Perdonen si encontraron fallas en la ortografía. Reviso y aun así hay algunas que se escapan de mi vista. Y si encuentran huecos en la lectura esos se irán rellenando a medida que la historia avance.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto, la historia es mía y es escrita sin fines de lucro, hecho de fan para fans.

Advertencia: puede haber OoC, semi AU.

* * *

.

.

.

Chapter Two

.

.

.

* * *

Sabía que era una mala idea, lo supo desde el mismo momento en que esa invitación llegó a sus manos. Había intentado escabullirse, alejarse de la aldea al menos un par de días pero la invitación era oficial para todos los clanes y por tanto imposible de evadir sus responsabilidades para con el clan, ella como hija mayor del líder era la indicada para asistir a dicho evento y considerando que ambas familias no se llevaban exactamente bien decidieron enviarla alegando que al menos su bonito rostro y su suave carácter servirían para mantener buenas relaciones con los demás.

Engalanada con un elegante kimono lila de seda con unos pequeños bordados dorados, un suave y delicado maquillaje y un perfecto recogido adornado por una peineta con piedras preciosas Hinata parecía una princesa feudal. Su rostro estaba sonrojado mientras sentía como las miradas se posaban en ella. Y no era para menos pues aparte de la ropa grande que siempre usaba nadie la había visto tan elegantemente vestida como iba en ese momento. Por un segundo quiso estrangular a su padre por ordenarle llevar un kimono tan vistoso como ese ¿Qué le pasaba? No era su fiesta para tener más atención que el homenajeado de la noche.

Viendo la incomodidad de su prima ante las indiscretas miradas, Neji Hyuuga, su primo, amigo, protector y acompañante de la noche decidió distraerla un poco llevándola a un lugar más apartado. La celebración no era exactamente animada pero tampoco tenía aspecto de funeral, seguramente se debía a la dedicación y esfuerzo de Mikoto, alabó Neji mientras miraba a la delicada mujer tratar con los demás invitados.

Desviando su vista de la mujer a su prima, no dejaba de preguntarse el porque del comportamiento de Hinata, sabía que era tímida, muchas veces en exceso pero su instinto le decía que había algo más. Ella estaba nerviosa inquieta ¿Por qué? O aun mas importante ¿Por quien?

Hinata habían intentado evadir la asistencia a la celebración del cumpleaños de Itachi. Siendo ella una persona que no solicitaba misiones al genio de los Hyuuga se le hizo muy extraño que un par de días antes ella misma solicitara una misión que la mantuviera alejada de Konoha siendo esta denegada de inmediato por Tsunade. Luego estuvo entrenando hasta extasiar su cuerpo y estuviese tan agotado como para intentar siquiera caminar pero también había sido un fracaso pues él como su protector evitó que hiciera semejante locura, estaba a favor del entrenamiento, del esfuerzo por superarse pero no a costa de la salud. Algo estaba pasando y él iba a descubrir que era.

* * *

.

.

.

Miraba seriamente a esa chica mientras apretaba el puño y rompía un palillo que descansaba en su manos. De haber dependido de él jamas habría consentido un Hyuuga en sus dominios pero bien sabía que por su bien un hombre no le llevaba la contraria a su mujer y menos si eran como Mikoto, todo un amor hasta que la haces enfadar. Un frio recorrió su espalda de solo imaginar lo que habría hecho su mujer si hubiese tenido la desfachatez de impedir que todos los clanes estuviesen presentes.

Fugaku sabía que el cumpleaños de su hijo mayor era un acontecimiento importante. No se cumplen veintitrés todos los días y a su hijo mayor le faltaban dos años para ser nombrado el nuevo líder del clan Uchiha. Lo normal es que ya estuviese al menos comprometido pero Itachi era todo un caso, siendo adolescente mantuvo una breve relación con una prometedora chica de su clan pero no llegaron a algo duradero. De ese episodio en adelante el primogénito se había dedicado a sus labores como shinobi, nada a su vida social.

Entendía también porque Mikoto invitó a muchas chicas guapas pero bien sabía él que su mujer estaba empeñada en emparejar a uno de sus hijos con la hija de Hiashi. No tenía nada en contra de Hinata, de hecho reconocía que cualquier hombre estaría encantado con ella pues no solo su aspecto sino también su suave carácter la hacían una buena candidata, el problema era su padre, no podía soportar a Hiashi y de seguro que se inventaba una enfermedad y moría de ella antes de permitir una unión entre ambos clanes por medio de sus hijos.

* * *

.

.

El homenajeado de la noche aunque mostraba educación y en su semblante no dibujaba más que una casi imperceptible sonrisa estaba deseando que la fiesta llegara a su fin. Él no era muy dado a socializar y aunque tener que fingir un estado de animo que no sentía era bastante natural pues siendo miembro de ANBU sabía no solo controlar las expresiones de su rostro sino evitar que algún sentimiento indeseado hiciera mella en él.

Por alguna razón lo único que Itachi quería era recostarse y dormir un buen rato, sin ningún tipo de interrupción, sin tener que pensar en el incidente con ella pues aunque habían acordado no hablarlo nunca y de hecho tratarse como un par de extraños, que de hecho lo eran, no podía evitar que su traicionera mente le rememorara esos momentos una y otra vez. Olvidar ese episodio se estaba convirtiendo en una misión rango S pues cuando casi estaba seguro de lograrlo por una u otra razón ella reaparecía en su camino y ahora verla de nuevo, con ese aspecto de delicada princesa no era que lo ayudara mucho… y menos verla pegada a su primo.

Un pequeño sentimiento hacia mella en su ser y por el momento no supo afrontarlo. De todos los invitados era a los Hyuuga a quien no había dado la bienvenida personalmente.

Retirándose discretamente del grupo con quien conversaba, el Uchiha se acercó hacían donde estaban el par de ojos perlas.

—Hinata san, Neji san— saludó con propiedad con una leve inclinación de cabeza siendo correspondido el saludo por ambos primos—. En nombre de mi familia les doy la bienvenida, espero la estén pasando bien.

La voz grave del Uchiha envío una serie de escalofríos por el cuerpo de Hinata y por un momento se mantuvo tensa. Ese hombre hacia despertar su cuerpo como no lo hacia nadie más y no le gustaba esa sensación. Se negaba a admitir el porque de ello, seguramente se debía a eso. No, siendo sincera con ella misma es algo que venía experimentando antes de la dichosa misión.

—Muchas gracias Itachi san— la suave voz de la Hyuuga se esparció en el ambiente obnubilando un poco sus sentidos, como una adictiva droga instándolo a probar más ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué ella le hacían sentir…? ¿Extraño? No conocía el sentimiento pero estaba seguro que no era amor ¿Cierto? Tal vez eran retazos de lujuria que con el tiempo desaparecerían.

Neji no pudo dejar de notar que entre su prima y ese Uchiha había un ambiente extraño. No podía definirlo exactamente pero si le preguntasen diría que era una mezcla de incomodidad, deseo mutuo y... ¿Complicidad? Arrugó el entrecejo ante ese pensamiento ¿En que podían ser cómplices su inocente prima y ese Uchiha? Su tío Hiashi le previno de dejarla sola con cualquiera de ellos, pudiera ser paranoia o no pero Hiashi le aseguraba que Mikoto quería emparejar a uno de sus hijos con Hinata. Una vez mas arrugó el entrecejo ante ese pensamiento, no podía concebir la idea de ver a Hinata con un arrogante Uchiha, no, era mejor… nadie de hecho, aunque fuera una belleza de mujer aun la veía como una niña, ella no podía tener una pareja o pensar siquiera en ello.

—Me alegra que haya podido asistir Hinata san, mi madre esta feliz por su asistencia, me pide que la dispense por ella pues con lo ocupada que esta no ha podido saludarla apropiadamente— suave y sereno el joven Uchiha se expresaba solo hacia ella, cada uno estaba absorto en la mirada del otro generando un extraño ambiente en el que Neji era el mas incomodo.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Miró a su prima y se percató del sonrojo de su rostro y aun así no apartaba la mirada del Uchiha. Sintiéndose no solo ignorado sino que percibía algo que se negaba a aceptar se vio en la obligación de aclararse la garganta y llamar la atención del par.

Ante el sonido ambos, Uchiha y Hyuuga despertaron y apartaron la mirada. Sintiéndose abochornada Hinata se sonrojó y se disculpo antes de salir rápidamente. Itachi intentó seguirla pero se vio detenido por Neji.

—Itachi san, no se que esta pasando entre Hinata sama y usted pero le pido encarecidamente que la respete no solo a ella sino a nuestro clan.

—Nunca ha sido mi intención faltarle el respeto ni a Hinata san ni a su clan Neji san, no se porque lo menciona— respondió con el mismo tono calmo de siempre deseando ser mas impulsivo y dejarlo junto al resto de invitados e ir tras ella.

—Si es así no me considero en descortesía al pedirle que no se le acerque— respondió Neji con toda la seriedad que podía—. Discúlpenos con Mikoto san y el resto de su familia , seguro Hinata sama se siente mal y si ella no esta no veo el motivo de mi presencia— dijo para luego salir. Itachi solo pudo asentir y se dispuso a seguir atendiendo a sus invitados.

Cuando Neji salio de la mansión se topó con una escena que le hizo saltar un tic nervioso en una mejilla ¿Pero que le pasaba a los Uchiha? Primero un ambiente extraño con uno de ellos y ahora otro tenía las manos encima de su Hinata sama. Debía llevársela de ahí y alejarla de la mala influencia de los Uchiha.

* * *

.

.

.

Estar frente a las puertas de su aldea le envió una ola de sentimientos que iban desde la emoción por ver su hogar de nuevo a la incertidumbre que pudiera generar sus regreso

pues seguramente le consideraban muerto.

Sabiendo que presentarse así como así causaría un gran impacto prefirió dirigirse hacia los dominios de los Uchiha. Él era un miembro de ANBU y como tal sabía entrar a la aldea sin ser detectado, solo esperaba no causar una impresión muy grande a su familia.

Sonrió un poco recordando que ese día era el cumpleaños de Itachi y que jamas planeo presentarse precisamente ese día pero la emoción de volver a verlos le embargaba el pecho. Haciendo uso del jutsu que le hizo ser reconocido como un ninja letal pasó la barrera y se trasladó hacia el barrio Uchiha.

Caminando lentamente observando todo con sus grandes ojos ónice no se percató de la presencia de esa mujer hasta que ya estuvo casi encima suyo, bien pudo moverse y dejarle el paso pero se quedo estático, perdido en la delicadeza que emanaba ese ser ¿Había muerto y estaba en el cielo? No, el contacto con ella cuando chocaron fue muy real.

Era impensable que un ninja de su nivel haya sido derribado pero es que en ningún momento pensó en evadirla, de hecho al verla quedó prendado de su persona. Ella iba caminando muy deprisa y mirando hacia abajo, cuando levantó su vista se topó el con fuerte torso de un hombre increíblemente guapo al que no había visto antes ¿O tal vez si? Lo cierto es que en su apuro por alejarse del Uchiha y las emociones conflictivas que le generaban ella casi corría y considerando que llevaba un largo kimono se descuidó y tropezó con el mismo cayendo hacia adelante siendo sostenida por ese hombre.

Levantó su vista y se encontró con un par de ojos negros como la inmensidad de la noche sin luna _¿Otro Uchiha_? Pensó ella aturdida ¿Por qué le pasaban esas cosas a ella estando en presencia de los Uchiha? Se preguntó mortificada antes de levantarse, pedir perdón torpemente y perderse de su vista.

—Mi corazón ha sido flechado e irremediablemente atrapado bajo las redes de una hermosa ninfa— musito mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho. Neji quien se había acercado a alejar a ese Uchiha de su prima no pudo evitar rodar los ojos antes la perorata que recitaba el otro y se prometió mantenerlo alejado de ella.

* * *

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_Pido disculpas por haber tardado una eternidad en actualizar, espero que este capitulo haya compensado el tiempo de espera. Por cierto, lo que ocurrió entre Hinata e Itachi… bueno, iba a incluirlo en este capitulo, de hecho había planeado que comenzara de esa forma pero luego quise incluirle una parte en presente y termine escribiendo todo y dejando de lado esa, queda para el próximo capitulo._

_**Invader Zam:**__ volví, si… lamento tardarme tanto pero es que a veces siento que las palabras no me llegan para expresar lo que realmente quiero escribir y no puedo publicar un capitulo que no me deje al menos un poco satisfecha. Muchas gracias por el review y disculpa la larga espera._

_**Ciielo Riin:**__ ¿Qué sucedió? Bueno, espero hayas quedado un poco mas clara… o mas confusa, en algún momento toda la verdad saldrá a la luz._

_**ArcanaMoon:**__ yo creo que Sasuke sin ser antisocial realmente no es él, al menos que sea Charasuke y ya sabemos las características principales de este personaje. Lo que si creo que lo diferencia es que estando su familia sigue siendo antisocial y hosco pero sin dejarse llevar por el odio. No se si me explico, puedes no estar de acuerdo conmigo pero imagino si coloco un relajado Sasuke luego me acusan de exagerado OoC. Siempre he dicho que no puede complacerse del todo a cada lector. _

_Con respecto a la edad creí que todo quedaba claro sin necesidad de explicarme pero parece que no fue así. Por lo que he investigado Itachi es mayor que esta generación de chicos cinco años, para el momento de esta historia él va a tener 23 y Hinata ya tiene sus 18, con algunas diferencias puedo mantener mas o menos la misma edad canónica de ellos._

_**Guest:**__ querida lectora muchas gracias por tu review. Lo agradezco de corazón._

_**KattitoNebel**__: no te preocupes, me alegra que no te hayas olvidado de mi… creo que a todos nos ha sucedido que tenemos pendiente un fic por leer y luego se nos olvida, para cuando nos damos cuenta ya ha pasado un poco de tiempo. Esa inspiración he tenido que darle una caza fuerte porque la muy p**** estaba renuente a cooperar._

_**Jibril Suriel**__: ah querida, nunca te olvidas de mi o de mis historias, siempre que escribo algo estas allí bien sea tarde o temprano. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo. Espero este capitulo haya sido un tanto revelador._

_Bien, les agradezco chicos, tanto a los que dejaron review como solo a los que leyeron, se les quiere a todos. _


End file.
